


A Solid Foundation

by Lavendergaia



Series: One for the Money Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, for Jemma and Fitz, the best dates are the ones where they don't even leave the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solid Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Milestone Follower Fanfic Giveaway. Thanks to notapepper for the beta!

When Jemma finally got home from work, hungry and exhausted, she did not expect to walk into her flat to see Skye and Fitz playing Mario Kart on the couch. As she set her coat and bag on the hooks next to the door, Fitz was the first to spot her. “Hey, sweetheart!” he called over.

“Hey, Jem!” Skye said. “Oh, hell yeah! Blue shell, sucker!”

“God dammit.” Fitz let out several other expletives as Skye whooped triumphantly. Tossing his controller on the table in a huff, he turned towards Jemma and smiled. “How was your day?”

She shrugged, pulling a glass from the cabinet to pour some water from the fridge. “It was alright. Long.”

Skye stood up and stretched her arms over her head. “Well, now that you’re home and I’ve successfully kicked your boyfriend’s ass, I’m gonna head out. I’ve got a dinner date with Trip.”

“Should I wait up?” Jemma said sardonically, quirking an eyebrow at her roommate.

“Do you ever?” She pecked Jemma’s cheek, then waved to Fitz over her shoulder. “Bye, Doc! Thanks again for the table.”

As Skye bounced out the front door, Fitz approached Jemma with his arms out. She walked happily into the inviting space, burying her face in his neck and inhaling the distinct heady mixture of his cologne and his lab. “Is she ever going to actually call me by my name?” Fitz wondered aloud.

“Consider it her way of accepting you,” Jemma said, tightening her arms around his waist. “She only gives nicknames to people she likes. It’s her stamp of approval.”

“And if I didn’t have Skye’s stamp of approval?”

“We’d have to do it at your flat a lot more often because she would just make your life miserable.” Jemma leaned up to kiss him softly. “Not that I’m not happy to see you in my flat and not miserable, but why are you here?”

He dotted kisses along her temple. “I know Wednesday is your long day at the lab, so I thought I would come make it a better day with a date.” He sounded so pleased with himself, so proud of his excellent boyfriend skills that Jemma didn’t have the heart to tell him that she was far too tired to put her coat back on, let alone be expected to leave the house. She opened her mouth to try to be excited when he cut her off. “And by ‘date,’ I mean ordering pizza from the place you like and watching documentaries on Netflix.”

Her body went soft with relief as she sagged against him. “Best date night.”

Grinning at her, he kissed the tip of her nose. “Glad you agree. I’ll order it up and we can settle in for the night.”

As Fitz pulled his phone out of his pocket, Jemma glanced at their dining area, frowning. It didn’t look any different than usual, other than being cleaned off, but then, neither had the coffee table. “Why did Skye thank you for the table?”

“Oh, right.” He set his phone on the kitchen counter, then took Jemma’s hand and guided her over to the dining table. “You remember our first date, right?”

“I do recall one of the best nights of my life, yes.”

With her heels on, it wasn’t a huge distance for Fitz to lean in to kiss her and his lips were on hers quickly, his desire for her evident right away. She linked her arms tightly around his neck to kiss back, licking his top lip as his hands smoothed down her sides to cup her hips. She was easily becoming lost in him, the question about the table completely forgotten, until he suddenly lifted her up off her feet and sat her down at the edge of the table.

Jemma blinked in surprise at the sudden move, unaware that he was even that strong, but also wickedly turned on by it. When she finally was able to take in where she was, she rocked back and forth in place. “It’s not wobbling.”

“I know,” he said, leaning one arm on the edge of the table. Even with his added weight, still the table did not move. “I remember being so worried that night that it was going to just fall apart beneath us—but also I didn’t care because I just wanted to kiss you. Been meaning to fix it ever since because what kind of boyfriend am I to let you have a table that you can barely eat at, let alone anything else. Just, every time I even think to ask you if you have any tools, we get…distracted.”

 She grinned to herself; they got distracted so easily.

“So when I knew I was coming over today when you’d be at work, I brought my toolbox and fixed it right up. Didn’t take me more than fifteen minutes or so, Skye was really pleased with it.” Patting the wood of the tabletop, he said, “You almost wouldn’t know this thing is a piece of crap.”

It wasn’t a lie. “I know it is, but it’s our piece of crap. Our first piece of crap.”

Fitz shook his head affectionately as he went to go order the food and leaned back on the table, utterly surprised at the weight it was holding with no trouble at all, not even a creak. She was also a bit too tired to get down, settling for just kicking off her heels and promising herself to put them in the shoe rack later. After Fitz hung up the phone, he said, “30-45 minutes.”

“You know, I think you made this table better than it was when it was originally built,” Jemma said, bouncing on it to see if there was any give. Of course, there was none.

“That’s because people don’t build things like I do,” Fitz said, coming to stand by her legs. “I do it right.”

“I seem to recall you doing a few things right on this table,” Jemma murmured.

Fitz raised his eyebrows at her, brushing his lips against hers before trailing kisses across her jaw. He lingered at the spot behind her ear that always left her needy and wanting. As her breath hitched in her throat, she curled her fingers around the edge of the table, but tilted her head back to fully present her neck to him. His teeth dug into her skin, but her cries faced into moans as he soothed the marks with his tongue.

Sliding a finger up along the front buttons of her blouse, they both watched as he flipped open the top two buttons, revealing significantly more cleavage than Jemma was used to showing. “What would happen if you went to work like this?” he said, more of a musing than a question. His light touch tickled the swell of her breasts within the cups of her bra as her chest heaved.

“I…well, my boss would be very confused, I suppose,” Jemma said, trying to keep her voice from quivering. She could feel her nipples growing hard from his attention. “And some people in the lab would get less work done, I think.”

He thumbed over the next button of her shirt, but didn’t release it, his eyes trained on her heaving breasts. “Because they’d be too busy looking at you?”

“A few of the men in my lab have asked me out before, this would probably complicate things.” His eyes snapped up to hers and she was quick to run her fingers through his hair comfortingly. “I’ve always turned them down.” Scratching lightly at the base of his head, she said, “You know I was hopelessly waiting for you.”

His hand curled possessively around her arse as he leaned in for a kiss. He seemed to claim her with his mouth and she gave as good as she got, lips searing against lips, biting at his bottom lip until she knew it stung. When he finally broke it off, panting like he’d never known air, his eyes were so dark with lust that it almost hurt to look at them. Already every part of her ached with need.

Jemma tugged on his shirt, then pushed him back. “Off.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, without a hint of cheek. He tossed off his plaid shirt, then his white undershirt, presenting all his beautiful pale skin to her. Jemma quickly beckoned him towards her, running her hands over his shoulders, tracing the lines of his muscles under her fingers. As he sped through the rest of her buttons, she spread her palms over his back. It was one of her favorite parts of him, the smooth surface dotted with the occasional freckle, perfectly straight spine that she liked to follow with her tongue.

He pushed her shirt down over her shoulders and it bunched on her arms, though he only cared about getting his mouth on her skin. Fitz leaned down, kissing her stomach, and Jemma tightened her abdominal muscles instinctively as the air conditioning hit the wet trail his mouth left behind. “So perfect,” he murmured. His tongue lapped at her hip as she whimpered. She was suddenly desperate to have her shirt off and she wrenched her arms out of the sleeves to throw the garment behind her.

When she was free, she took hold of his chin and pulled him up to her face. Without words, Fitz knew what she wanted. His arms came around her as he kissed her, lips almost burning hers with their intensity. Jemma sat up even taller and widened her legs as far as she could in her skirt to wrap around his hips, ankles locking behind him.

Jemma sucked at his neck, giving him a little bite for every hook of her bra that he managed to get undone. He instantly pulled the straps off her arms and let it fall to the floor, leaning her back to rest against his forearm. His mouth was instantly on her breasts, tongue swiping over her nipple before he pulled it with his teeth. She was so breathless she couldn’t even moan, just gasp for air.

Her nails dug into his shoulder as sparks of pleasure flew through her body. He attached his mouth to the side of her breast, digging his teeth in and sucking hard. There would be a bruise there tomorrow, she knew, and knowing that only made her more turned on; every time she moved, she would feel the evidence of this moment on her skin, on one of the most private parts of her body. Already she was contemplating whether or not she would be able to take a long lunch to visit Fitz at his office, but she was jerked from that line of thought when Fitz twisted her other nipple between his fingers and all thoughts went out of her head entirely.

As Fitz continued to ravage her breasts with his mouth, her mind came back to her slowly, in pieces. “Condom,” she finally managed to gasp, tugging his head back from her body so he could look at her. His eyes seemed a bit unfocused, overwhelmed with arousal. She swallowed hard at how indescribably gorgeous he was before remembering her purpose. “Go get a condom,” she said firmly. “Come back and fuck me.”

He growled against her mouth as he kissed her, then took off for her bedroom practically at a run. She could see his erection tenting the front of his trousers and the sight made her shiver. Jemma took her skirt in her hands, pulling it up her thighs, not even bothering with the complicated and delicate hook and clasp; she didn’t trust herself not to break it in her desperation. When Fitz returned to see her predicament, he set the condom on the side of the table and wrapped his arm around her, lifting her up so her bum was off the surface of the table, making it easier for her to hike her skirt up over her hips. She kissed his chin in thanks.

The two of them managed to yank down her panties together and the small piece of fabric hung off her ankle for a minute until she rubbed her foot up and down his leg. As he went for his zipper, Jemma dragged her fingers through her folds, reveling in how much she wanted this man. Fitz’s pants pooled around his feet as he shoved down his boxers. Jemma licked her lips as she stared at him bare before her. Her hand was wet with her own slick as she wrapped it around his erection, pumping slowly.

Fitz put his hands on the table on either side of her to keep his balance, leaning his face into the side of her arm and cursing. He managed on one hand, running the other up her inner thigh. Digging her teeth into her bottom lip, she shivered as his fingers stroked her, circling her clit. “Love it when you get like this,” he said before mouthing her neck. She only nodded; she loved it when he could get her like this too.

Reaching blindly to the side, she fumbled for the condom and shoved it at his chest. She wasn’t sure she could wait any longer and didn’t trust her voice to form any coherent words. Fitz took a step back and opened the wrapper, sliding it on before moving back in to her. After lining up, he took her by the hips and pulled her towards the end of the table, sinking inside her the entire way. Jemma gasped at the familiar feeling of fullness, adjusting her position slightly so that he sat perfectly within her.

Right away he began surging into her, his eyes closed and his face the very picture of bliss. His thrusts were hard and deep; it was just what she needed. Hands clinging to his shoulders, Jemma wrapped her legs around him to draw him in. It was the perfect angle, the perfect speed, the perfect man. Every push sent incredible waves of pleasure up her spine and she set her forehead against his collarbone to allow the sensations to overtake her.

“God, Jemma,” he panted, cursing under his breath. Cupping the side of his cheek, she raised her head to his neck, biting and licking alternately with his thrusts. The groan she could feel reverberating from his chest to hers only spurned her on, knowing he liked the proof of her affection visible the next day. Every person at Stark Industries was going to know he belonged to her.

When she leaned back on her arms, Fitz kissed her swiftly on the mouth before going back to suck on her breasts. Jemma hadn’t thought she would last to begin with, but with his lips on her overly sensitive nipples and him constantly pounding into her, she could already feel her orgasm approaching. His name was a breathy whisper, “Fitz. I’m—oh god, so good.” Her hand tightened in his hair as she rolled her hips into his. “Don’t stop.”

Always good at following directions, he somehow managed to push into her harder, wrapping his hand around her arse and using it for leverage. “Yes,” she panted, head thrown back and eyes closed. “Fitz, Fitz, Fitz!” Her orgasm wasn’t a surprise, so much as a complete devastation to her system. Her entire body shook, eyes rolling back into her head as she cried out his name until her voice gave out.

Her arms were barely holding her up as she looked at Fitz, who was still thrusting into her frantically, far past any sort of rhythm. His eyes were wide and wild and she could feel his heart thundering in his chest. Sitting up, she smoothed her hand through his hair and tilted his mouth to her, kissing him slowly. “Come for me, love. I want to feel you.”

That did it and his hands tightened on her hips as he pulled her as far on him as he possibly could, holding her there as he came inside her. She held his face in her hands as he came down from his high, pressing kisses to every inch of his face. Finally, he smiled at her and kissed her back, simple and sweet.

As Fitz took a step back to pull out of her, Jemma fell back across the table. She stretched her arms over her head as Fitz rested his cheek on her stomach, still breathing heavily against her skin. She threaded her fingers through his curls affectionately. “Thank you for fixing the table.”

He huffed a laugh against her stomach, pressing a kiss there without moving. “You’re welcome. I mean, this wasn’t my intention—” She cut him off with a raise of her eyebrow and he grinned sheepishly. “Okay, maybe the thought crossed my mind. But it wasn’t a plan.”

“It would have been a good plan,” she admitted.

His phone rang and Fitz groaned. “That’s probably the delivery guy downstairs. I’ll go get it.” He kissed her hip before standing up slowly, shuffling off to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. She could hear the sound of the sink running as he washed his hands.

“Yeah, I’m going to change into something more comfortable that’s not all over the floor,” she said, sitting up and glancing at her randomly discarded clothes. It seemed like a trip to the dry cleaners was in order.

When he came out of the bathroom fixing his pants, she couldn’t hide her smile; his hair and clothes were a mess, his lips and cheeks red, his neck covered in marks. He looked, essentially, well-fucked. He tried to avoid her gaze as he grabbed his phone and wallet. “I know, I know,” he said. “I look awful.”

She kissed his cheek. “I don’t know, I kind of like it.” Smacking his arse on the way to her room, she called to him, “When you bring the food up, you might as well drop it off on the coffee table. I think we should definitely eat in front of the TV tonight.”


End file.
